


Diversion and Seduction

by MayorHaggar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Friends to Lovers, Mating Press, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, Misunderstandings, Multi, Oral Sex, Romance, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Natasha needs a diversion to maintain her cover, so she approaches the handsome black-haired man and his brunette girlfriend. The mission quickly becomes an afterthought.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Hermione Granger
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Diversion and Seduction

"Is it pathetic that I live for these evenings with you?" Harry asked. Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all," she said. "I feel the same way. Meeting up with you at the pub every Friday night is the highlight of my week. Working at the Ministry is rewarding, but it's also..." She trailed off, struggling to find the right words.

"Dull?" Harry offered, taking another sip of his drink. He could hold his liquor, Hermione knew, but he was pacing himself. The point wasn't to get drunk; it was to enjoy each other's company.

"That works," she said. "And it doesn't help that I have an empty flat waiting for me when I leave the office at the end of the day." Her flat was nothing more than a place where she slept and ate. It wasn't truly her home, and she'd made no attempt to make it one. She'd thought her last flat would become one, before she and Ron eventually moved into a house together. But then they'd had the argument to end all arguments, and Ron had moved to Romania to put some distance between them (though it was really more to put distance between himself and his mother, who had made no secret of the fact that she thought Hermione was the best thing that had ever happened to her youngest son.) They'd recently begun exchanging letters, and they were slowly rebuilding their friendship, but Hermione knew it would never be more than that again, and she was fine with that. They were better off as friends, and they both knew it.

"It's not like my life's any more exciting since Ginny and I broke it off," Harry said. "It feels awkward even going to the Burrow, no matter how many times Molly insists that I'll always be family no matter who I'm dating." Harry and Ginny's split had been far less heated than Hermione's with Ron. They came to an end not through a spectacular row but by slowly drifting apart and realizing that their lives were headed in different directions.

"What? Are you telling me the cover stories in Witch Weekly about you traveling to France to service an entire veela colony as their stud every weekend _aren’t true_?" Hermione asked. Harry just rolled his eyes. The wizarding public still revered him. Well, they revered all three of the 'Golden Trio' now that they were war heroes, but Harry's popularity still easily eclipsed hers or Ron's. That was just fine by Hermione. She got some looks and the occasional enthusiastic well-wisher, but Harry got mobbed when he went out in public to do something as simple as look at the new quidditch brooms or buy a set of robes. They always came to this same out of the way muggle pub every Friday simply to avoid the insanity that followed her best friend wherever he went.

"I always forget how playful you get after your first drink," he said, smirking. "Sober Hermione would never tease me like that." She stuck her tongue out at him. "And for the record, no, I am not a playboy who travels the world shagging anyone I come across. Outside of these Friday night drinks with my best friend, reheated Chinese takeaway is about as exciting as my life gets."

"It's hard to believe that life as an auror is as boring as you make it out to be," Hermione commented.

"As Tonks likes to say, auror work can be broken down into 10% check-ups that don't lead to anything, 5% chasing down actual criminals and 85% paperwork," Harry grumbled. "I write more reports now than I ever did in Hogwarts, even when Snape was at his most petty."

"I'm sure something exciting will fall right into your lap before too long," Hermione said, patting his shoulder. "Your life never stays dull for very long."

\--

Natasha Romanoff calmly sipped at her drink as if she didn't have a care in the world. She was able to do so only because of how well-trained and experienced she was, because even if she wasn't showing it, she was absolutely aware of the heavyset British man watching her suspiciously.

He was her target; he was dealing in dangerous weapons and acting as an intermediary, selling them to SHIELD's enemies. Natasha had been dispatched to England specifically to take him down, but she couldn't simply rush in and eliminate him. That would have been incredibly simple to do, but it also wouldn't give her what she really was here for. This worm was just a go-between; if she took him down, another would pop right up out of the shadows to take his place. But if she could follow his trail and get him to lead her to the big fish, they could shut the entire operation down.

According to their informant he often used this crowded pub to arrange his transactions, but in the three times Natasha had come here to watch him he had always been alone. Now he'd noticed her presence, and he was getting suspicious of her and why she'd always been there at the same time he was.

He might be a worm, but he was a cautious worm, and if she wasn't careful her cover was going to be blown. Then he would go underground and find some other place to handle his business, and SHIELD would call her back and send in someone else to try and pick up his trail. If she wanted to avoid that failure, she needed to do something to remove suspicion off of her. She needed to provide him with a plausible explanation as to why she always happened to be in this pub, alone, whenever he was there. It was too late for her to catch him in the middle of anything tonight. This was just about preserving her cover so she could try again some other time.

Natasha looked around the pub, avoiding looking at her mark and keeping her face casual while she scouted for something, anything that she might be able to use for cover. And then she happened to look into a back corner, where a couple was chatting with great familiarity and enjoying each other's company while slowly drinking a couple of beers, and she was unable to look away.

She had plenty of experience dealing with handsome men. It kind of came with the territory as an Avenger, after all. But no man had ever affected her so much at first glance as the handsome man with the messy black hair and the glasses who was smiling brightly at his girlfriend. Before she even had time to think about it, Natasha got up from her seat at the bar and started walking towards their table in the back.

If she was going to resort to flirting with someone to try and throw her target off, it would have been much easier for her to approach one of the single guys at the bar. Every last one of them had cast an admiring glance in her direction at some point throughout the night, and she had no doubt that any one of them would have been thrilled to have her talk to them. She could have even dragged him out of the pub with her for a night of meaningless fun.

So why did she walk up to that table in the back, towards the man who not only had a woman with him but was clearly very happy in her company? It was hard for her to explain, even to herself, but that's where her feet led her.

He saw her coming first, and she felt happier than she was comfortable acknowledging when she saw his eyes take in her body, lingering on her chest in the low-cut red top she'd worn tonight. He definitely liked the view, even if his girlfriend who was sitting across from him was quite beautiful in her own right.

"Can we help you?" he asked when she stopped right in front of their table. His eyes continued to linger until his girlfriend cleared her throat, and then his head jerked up and he finally made eye contact with Natasha. What she saw there nearly took her breath away. Behind those glasses sat the most beautiful pair of green eyes she'd ever seen in her life. She had the immediate thought that the brunette sitting across from him was incredibly lucky if she'd ever gotten to see those eyes staring up at her from between her legs while he went down on her.

"Yes, I think you can," Natasha said, shaking herself from that visual lest she throw herself on this handsome male and attempt to claim him right in front of his girlfriend in this crowded pub.

Speaking of the girlfriend, Natasha glanced over at her to see how she was reacting to catching her man checking out someone else right in front of her. To her surprise the brunette didn't appear upset at all, and if anything she actually looked rather amused by the whole thing. Either she truly wasn't offended or she was as good an actor as Natasha.

"Well? What do you need?" the man asked her.

 _Your balls in my mouth_ , Natasha thought to herself. "I'm here on business. I'm not really from around here, and I don't have anyone to pass the time with," she said out loud, which was true enough. "You guys looked like the most approachable people in here. I hate to interrupt you on your night out, but I was hoping you might let me tag along?"

It was a ridiculous request, and she knew it. The woman might really not be bothered that her boyfriend was checking her out, but that didn't mean she was going to let her intrude on their date. This was going nowhere, and she was going to be politely (or maybe not so politely) told to fuck off. But even approaching the couple and being swiftly rejected should at least make her mark think that she wasn't there for him, so it should still accomplish that goal.

The man opened his mouth, but his girlfriend spoke first. "Of course," she said. She looked at her boyfriend, smiled and winked at him. "I'm sure Harry would love to get to know a woman as pretty as you."

Natasha didn't know what the fuck was going on or why the woman was actually inviting her to take a seat, but she wasn't going to pass up the chance. She sat down in the chair, nodding and smiling at the woman before directing her attention at her handsome boyfriend, who smiled back.

"Let's order another round, shall we?" the brunette suggested.

"Absolutely," Natasha said. "I can already tell that you're just full of good ideas."

\--

Hermione felt like a completely different person as she stepped through the door to Harry’s flat, clinging to his left arm while the beautiful redhead named Natasha clung to his right. Whoever this was, it wasn’t Hermione Granger, and this wasn’t the kind of thing Hermione Granger did.

But given it had been almost four months since she’d had anything other than her own wand to get her off, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She’d been in desperate need of some excitement in her life and especially in her bed for way too long, and if that meant she needed to hop into bed with her best friend and the gorgeous woman who clearly wanted to take a ride on his broomstick, well, that’s exactly what she was going to do.

This hadn’t been Hermione’s intention when she invited the alluring redhead to sit with them. It had been a long time since she’d seen her best friend admire anyone’s body the way he’d admired Natasha’s when she came to their table, and one look at the redhead told Hermione that the feeling of attraction was very much mutual. Natasha had practically been fucking Harry with her eyes! So Hermione had welcomed the rather forward woman to their table. At the time she’d assumed she would only be hanging around for a half hour or so, until Harry and his admirer clicked or at least admitted that they had a mutual interest. Then Hermione would take her leave and head back to her flat to pass the rest of the night alone while Harry got lucky. It had made her jealous, but only a little. Harry deserved this, and she’d just have to hope that she would find her own instant attraction some day soon.

Or so she’d thought. But with both Harry and Natasha constantly engaging her and dragging her into their conversation, there had been no good chance for her to make her excuses and leave them alone. Even when the general tone of the conversation went from light and introductory to suggestive and then to downright obscene, Hermione had been roped into it, particularly by Natasha.

When the pub was closing down, Natasha had stunned her when she boldly suggested that the three of them continue this elsewhere. The implication had been obvious, and while Hermione had tried to laugh it off at first, the look on Natasha’s face assured her that the redhead was dead serious about it. She didn’t just want to fuck Harry; she wanted Hermione to join in.

It had been on the tip of Hermione’s tongue to refuse, but then she saw the look on Harry’s face. His interest in Natasha had been blatantly obvious to her from the moment the redhead first walked up to them, and it had only grown throughout the evening as they talked. But when Natasha brought up the possibility of not just fucking Harry but doing so together with Hermione, Harry had looked more turned on than she’d ever seen him in the more than a decade that she’d known him. As soon as she saw that look on his face, she swallowed any attempt she might have made to laugh it off or make her excuses so the two of them could explore their attraction alone.

Now she was here, walking into Harry’s flat with him and another girl. It was hardly her first time in this flat, of course, but she had _never_ felt this kind of sexual air between them before. Hell, she’d never felt this way before in her life with anyone!

As soon as the door closed Natasha boldly shoved Harry’s chest until his back hit the door hard, and then her lips were on his. Hermione stood there and watched, shocked and turned on as the beautiful stranger snogged her best friend. It was the most aggressive kiss she’d ever seen, all passion and forcefulness and _need_. Hermione had only known Natasha for a few hours at this point, but she felt that she could already accurately sum up the red head’s personality. Natasha was a woman who saw what she wanted and boldly took it. She’d seen Harry, she’d wanted him, and now she was taking him.

It was no surprise to Hermione when she heard Harry moan into his new lover’s mouth. His dry spell was nearly as long as hers, and if he was feeling half as pent up as she was he had needed that kiss badly. He looked disappointed when Natasha finally broke their kiss and pulled her lips away from his, but the redhead looked over at Hermione with a smile.

“I guess you want your turn now, right?” she asked, motioning towards Harry.

Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as she met Harry’s eye. She was standing on the edge of something life-changing here. Harry, her best friend in the world, was standing right there, staring back at her as she contemplated kissing him for the first time, at least on the lips. Somehow Hermione knew that if she took that step and kissed her best friend right now, nothing would ever be the same. Their relationship would change forever if she did this, and with how much he meant to her that thought ordinarily would have terrified her. But in that moment, she decided to follow Natasha’s lead, be bold and take what she wanted. Though she’d never told him, she’d been dealing with feelings for Harry for years now. It seemed that at least once a year he would do something or say something so incredibly sweet and thoughtful and _him_ that she would develop a newfound crush for him, but she always bit her tongue and waited until her feelings settled back down into mere friendship. Their friendship was a familiar, comfortable thing, and crossing over and kissing him right now would threaten to unbalance the one steady thing she’d been able to rely on for years.

That didn’t stop her. She was lonely and horny and she needed it, needed _him_ , and with how he was staring at her she felt like he might just need her too. So she threw all caution and doubt and logic aside, pressed her body against his and kissed him on the lips.

\--

Kissing Hermione was not something Harry had ever thought he would do. He’d thought about it before, of course, but it had only been idle thoughts. He’d always thought she was pretty ever since seeing her in her dress at the Yule Ball, but he’d also always known that Ron carried a torch for her, and that Hermione returned those feelings. Plus he’d fancied Cho, and then Ginny had come along. There were definitely moments when they were on the run and in the tent alone after Ron had left where his eyes lingered a little longer on her than they should have, and he’d thought about holding her in his arms and comforting her and reminding her that they were still alive and still had each other. But he’d never quite had the nerve to actually do it, and then Ron had come back and those kinds of thoughts faded again. Even in the past few months, with both of them single and Ron and Ginny definitively out of the picture for good, it had never occurred to him to actually take this chance. There was just too much to risk.

He was now cursing himself for his stupidity all his years, because kissing Hermione blew that one wet and disappointing kiss with Cho out of the water. It was better than any of the kisses he’d shared with Ginny, even. It felt right. It felt like he was coming home.

It was very different from the kiss he’d just shared with Natasha. Natasha’s kiss had been much like Natasha’s behavior in general since she’d walked up to their table. She’d boldly pressed forward and took charge, and the result was the single most heated kiss of his entire life. Kissing Hermione was like the polar opposite of that, but in the best way possible. There was a comfort and sweetness and depth of feeling there that constantly reminded him that he was kissing his best friend in the world, the witch who had saved his life more times than he could count. And it was amazing.

He honestly wouldn’t have been able to answer which kiss he’d enjoyed more, because in their own unique ways they’d both stirred feelings in him that no kiss with anyone else ever had before. Fortunately neither of them asked him any questions. Natasha had been working at his clothes during the kiss, and shortly after the kiss ended she yanked his jeans down and pulled them over his feet. He stood in front of her in only his boxers, but not for long.

Natasha grabbed his boxers and tugged them down his legs, and his cock was free at last.

\--

“Oh Merlin,” Hermione whispered as she gawked at Harry’s cock. Natasha was confused by her reaction, for more than one reason. She didn’t know why the hell she’d be bringing up someone from those King Arthur stories now of all times, but the bigger question was why she seemed so in awe of her boyfriend’s cock. With how easily they’d talked throughout the night and how comfortable they were with each other, they’d obviously been together for quite some time. Then again, maybe her reaction wasn’t so strange after all. Natasha had a feeling she would always smile no matter how many times she got to see Harry’s cock.

“Yeah, he’s pretty special,” Natasha acknowledged. “But I wonder if we can make that thing even bigger?” She was just playing around, but it was only a pretext, an excuse for what she wanted to do next. “No guy can resist a bit of girl on girl action, can he?”

Hermione’s eyes widened in shock, but she did not resist as Natasha pulled her into her arms and began to kiss her. Natasha dominated this kiss even more easily than she had the one with Harry, and that was exactly her intention. She wanted to prove to herself and to Hermione, but perhaps most importantly Harry, that she was the top woman here even if Hermione was the one actually in a relationship with him. She’d seen that kiss between them, and even from just watching it she could sense the level of emotion and passion between them. It had made her feel a stab of jealousy that she wasn’t used to, and she reacted to that feeling by moving to assert her dominance over Hermione. Claming her lips and dominating this kiss was a good way to begin that process.

It also served to excite Harry, which was a nice bonus. She heard him groan as he watched her make out with his girlfriend, and she smiled against Hermione’s lips and squeezed her ass through her jeans before pulling away to smirk at him. She’d just made a show of dominating Hermione, and she wasn’t done yet.

She stepped around so she was behind Hermione, and then hugged the woman from behind and grabbed her tits, squeezing them through her shirt roughly. Natasha would hand it to her; the woman had a nice, full rack, even if it wasn’t quite as large as her own. She could imagine how much fun Harry had already had with these breasts, and now it was her turn to play with them.

Hermione groaned as her tits were played with, and then her breath caught when Natasha’s hands pushed her shirt up, revealing her pale stomach and then moving it all the way up above her chest. Her bra was simple white cotton, but Hermione’s chest looked appealing regardless. And then Natasha unsnapped the bra and tossed it aside, and it looked even more appealing.

Harry seemed to agree. Natasha put her head on Hermione’s shoulder and looked at him as he stared at his girlfriend’s breasts, and even though he’d surely seen them, touched them and likely sucked on them dozens if not hundreds of times by now, he still looked excited about seeing her bare chest even now. They were a cute couple, Natasha would give them that.

“Bloody hell,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah, look at her, Harry,” Natasha said, squeezing Hermione’s breasts while Harry watched. “Look at these tits, and look at this body. She’s all ours to play with tonight.” Maybe he was that excited just to see his girlfriend’s tits, or maybe it was that Natasha moved around to her front and immediately got to work on removing Hermione’s jeans that had him so eager.

“Not exactly a fashionable set of underwear, is it?” Natasha asked, raising her eyebrows as she looked at Hermione’s panties. The little pink cotton panties with the cartoon dog on them were childish on their own, but when combined with the mismatched bra Natasha had already taken off it was hard to imagine she’d chosen this particular set of underwear for this occasion.

Hermione blushed and shook her head. “I wasn’t really expecting anyone else to see them,” she said, averting her eyes. Natasha frowned. Why would she not expect to get laid on date night with her boyfriend?

“I think they look adorable,” Harry said. Hermione giggled but smiled fondly, and Natasha felt like she understood. She was only embarrassed because she hadn’t expected Natasha to see her mismatched and not exactly sexy underwear, but she and Harry were at the stage of their relationship where she was comfortable enough that she didn’t feel the need to dress up to impress him.

That was cute, but it also sent another little stab of jealousy shooting through her. She decided to do something about it.

“So who wants to undress me?” Natasha asked. Ordering Hermione to do it for her would have been amusing in its own way, but she wanted to see if either of them would jump at the chance to take her clothes off for her.

“I’ll do it,” Harry said, quickly stepping forward to take up the challenge. Natasha smiled; even with his girlfriend naked right in front of him, he couldn’t have volunteered to take her clothes off fast enough. She was already making her impression on him, and she would only become harder to ignore once he saw what she looked like underneath her clothes.

“Well come and get me then, big boy,” she said, holding her arms out at her sides while Harry undid the buttons on her top. She helped him get it over her head, and then stood still while he unbuttoned and unzipped her tight black pants and worked them down her legs. His eyes drank her in once he got her pants off, and Natasha smirked. Unlike Hermione, she’d put plenty of thought into her undergarments today. She hadn’t known exactly what would happen tonight or what she would have to do in the name of her mission, but she’d always felt it was better to dress to impress, just in case. And her black lingerie set certainly impressed Harry. He looked like he was one step away from drooling.

“Well? Aren’t you going to take the rest of it off?” she prompted when he didn’t move right away.

“Right,” Harry said, nodding quickly and reaching out to take off first her bra and then her panties. His hands fumbled a few times, but he got them off eventually.

“Well?” she asked, putting a hand on her hip and posing for him. “What do you think?”

\--

“Bloody hell,” Harry said again. Hermione just nodded numbly. Bloody hell was right. She’d already known Natasha was beautiful, but somehow her body looked even better naked than it had in clothes that were clearly designed to accentuate her features. Hermione hadn’t ever expected to meet a woman who could compare to Fleur Delacour’s beauty, at least not without having veela heritage like Fleur’s, but Natasha was in that same category. Staring at that gorgeous body might have made Hermione feel inadequate in a different situation, but if that kiss was anything to go by it wouldn’t just be Harry who got to touch this gorgeous creature. Hermione had always thought of herself as heterosexual, but Natasha’s body was making her question that. 

"I'm glad you like what you see," Natasha said, smiling at Harry with the confidence of a woman who was perfectly comfortable standing there in nothing at all. And why shouldn't she be comfortable? "But I bet you'll like what happens next even more. Go wait on the bed for us, will you?"

Harry hurried over to the bed as fast as his feet would carry him, and Hermione watched with fond amusement. Then Natasha reached out to take her by the hand, and it was the beautiful naked redhead rather than her best friend that commanded Hermione's attention.

"Let's go join him," Natasha said. It wasn't phrased as a request, and Natasha started walking without waiting to see her response. What she was doing wasn't lost on Hermione. The other woman was taking charge of this encounter, and taking charge of Hermione every bit as much as she was Harry. Hermione saw no reason to fight it though. This woman's boldness was why she was in this surreal position to begin with, so she didn't feel a need to fight as Natasha took her by the hand and led her over to the bed.

Natasha crawled onto the bed, and Hermione mimicked her. She honestly felt a bit silly crawling on her hands and knees and trying to be sexy about it, but Harry seemed to enjoy the view of the two naked women crawling towards him so she supposed Natasha must know what she was doing. They wound up snuggling on either side of Harry, and Hermione watched as Natasha kissed him on the lips just as fiercely as she had earlier. This woman clearly did not do soft and gentle. She was all aggression and heat, and it suited her.

She broke the kiss, gave Hermione a significant look and then kissed her way down Harry's jaw to lick and suck on his neck. Hermione realized that the look had been her way of basically telling Hermione to take over and kiss his lips herself, and she did so happily. Her first kiss with Harry had been something she was always going to remember, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to dive right back in for more. She knew she wasn't going to be able to match Natasha's intensity and she didn't even try. She was just happy to finally be kissing Harry after years of fancying him and then talking herself out of actually telling him how she felt and waiting for her feelings to die back down. The way he moaned into her mouth suggested that he felt the same way.

Then again, his moans might have had more to do with the way that Natasha kissed her way down his body until she reached his cock. Hermione watched out of the corner of her eye, expecting the redhead to start sucking Harry's cock, and certain that it would be an illuminating and educational experience for her.

But instead Natasha stopped just short. She held Harry's cock in her hand and stroked it slowly while looking up at Hermione.

"Why don't you do the honors and go first?" Natasha said. "He's your man, after all." Then she smirked. "Plus I wouldn't want you to have to try and follow me."

Hermione briefly found it odd that Natasha would call Harry her man, since she was his best friend and they'd truly never done anything like this before, despite some fantasies she'd held over the years. She also didn't overlook what Natasha was trying to do. Again she was trying to assert some control here. She was more or less directing the entire night and telling her what she should do.

Hermione didn't care about any of that. When it came right down to it there was only one thing that really mattered right now, and that was Harry's cock. She'd wondered what it might be like to suck him off before, when she was really horny. But even in her fantasies he'd never been _this_ big! Hermione had exactly two cocks to compare him to, at least when it came to firsthand experience. But her previous experience had not prepared her for this.

Would she even be able to pull this off? She liked to think she made her lovers perfectly happy with her mouth, but it wasn't like she was some porn star level cocksucker or anything like that. One look at Natasha and her confidence made Hermione believe that the other woman wasn't wrong to think that Hermione wouldn't be able to follow her.

On another day and in another time, Hermione might have let her fears overcome her. But today was not a day for second guessing or for letting self-consciousness or indecision stop her. She didn't know if it was because of Natasha's influence rubbing off on her or if she was just too horny and pent-up and attracted to her best friend, but just as she'd done when she stepped forward and kissed Harry on the lips for the first time, she moved forward boldly. Or in this case she moved down boldly, kissing down her best friend's body much as Natasha had just done until she reached his cock.

He really was massive; Hermione had gotten a sense of his size in the close quarters of the tent, but now she could fully appreciate just how well endowed her best friend was. And she didn't just need to gawk at his cock in awe. She'd gone months without a cock, and this monster was hers for the taking.

Hermione took it. She gave Harry a little kiss on the head of his cock, and grinned at how it made him gasp. She did it again, and then licked and kissed his shaft for a bit before she finally worked up her courage and actually took him into her mouth.

It had been quite a while since she’d been fucked and even longer since she’d sucked a cock, and it wasn’t like she gave regular blowjobs to begin with. Hermione knew her technique was not exactly refined, but she did her best. She took Harry into her mouth and suckled at the sensitive head of his cock before slowly beginning to slide down and take more of him in.

That was a slow process. Harry wasn’t just longer than any cock she’d ever tried to suck, but he was considerably thicker as well. Hermione knew she would be in way over her head if she tried to bob hard on him, so she didn’t try. She focused on working her way down at her own pace and never taking more of him in than she was ready for. Harry looked happy enough when she looked up into his face during her slow and steady descent, so she didn’t feel the need to rush.

“Oh, come on!” Natasha scoffed. “I don’t know how you ever expect to make him feel good with a performance like this!” Hermione felt hands on the back of her head, and then Natasha was pushing her down quickly.

Hermione’s eyes widened in surprise as she felt more of him forced into her mouth and down into her throat. Maybe she could have fought it off if she’d really tried. Not _physically_ , of course; this woman’s grip was like iron, and she was far stronger than Hermione. But she was adept enough at wandless magic by now that she could have forced Natasha back at the very least and gone back to sucking Harry at her own pace as she’d been doing before.

But she didn’t even think about doing it. She was very quickly getting swept up in the heat of this moment, a moment that had been engineered by Natasha. She would have never been here sucking her best friend’s cock without Natasha’s metaphorical push, so she did nothing to try and stop the far more literal push of her hands on her head. Fighting back might break the spell and lead to a premature end to what was shaping up to be an unforgettable night, and that was the last thing she wanted.

There were consequences to her allowing Natasha to force her to take in more cock than she was ready for. Any time Hermione had bitten off more than she could chew, so to speak, while sucking cock, her body had let her know. It did so now as well, as once her head was pushed down beyond its limits she began to gag around Harry’s cock. If she’d been doing this on her own she would have pulled back here, but Natasha was not so merciful on her.

“Listen to you gag,” she said, chuckling. Her humor was obvious, but Hermione sensed that she was laughing _at_ her rather than _with_ her. She was causing Hermione to choke around his cock, and she found her failure amusing. “You’re going to need to get a lot better at this if you want to be of any use to us. We’ll have to train you so you can actually suck a cock without choking all over it like some blushing virgin.”

Hermione couldn’t say anything, not with her mouth and throat still stuffed with Harry’s cock. She just let Natasha continue to use her until she had her fill, which as it turned out was not until Harry came inside of her mouth. Hermione had already been choking, and the choking did not stop just because he was cumming in her mouth. She did her best to swallow as much of it as she could, but the amount of semen Harry produced was more or less on par with the size of his cock, and thus she was similarly overwhelmed in trying to swallow all of it. She did choke down the majority but the rest wound up spilling down her chin, with some dribbling down onto the bed beneath them.

“That was disappointing, to say the least,” Natasha said, still laughing at her. “But I guess that’s why I’m here, huh? To show you how to actually please a man, and mold you into a good little sex toy?”

\--

Natasha had taken over Hermione’s blowjob for more than one reason. It was true that Hermione hadn’t been sucking Harry with anywhere near the skill she knew that she herself possessed, and planned to show Harry as soon as she was done. But it was also true that it hadn’t seemed to really matter, at least not to Harry. He hadn’t needed an all-out deepthroat to enjoy himself; all he’d needed was Hermione’s mouth on his cock. Natasha had looked at his face while the brunette was sucking him, and it was enough to reveal to her the depth of feeling he had for his girlfriend. They’d obviously been together for a long time with how well they knew each other, and that time and that familiarity with each other was the one thing Natasha could not compete with.

So she’d changed the competition. She’d made Hermione’s skill, or lack thereof, the center of attention and forced her to face her own inadequacies as she gagged around Harry’s cock and failed to swallow all of his cum. And now that she’d made that statement, she was going to show both Harry _and_ Hermione just what she was capable of. But while she did that, she was also going to prove her superiority to Hermione in another way.

“I hope you weren’t thinking of resting up,” she said, stroking Hermione’s chin. “While I show Harry what a real blowjob feels like, you’re going to use your mouth on me. Maybe you’ll be better at licking pussy than you are at sucking cock. It’s hard to imagine you could be any worse.”

Hermione didn’t even protest. When Natasha snapped her fingers and pointed at the bed, the brunette got down on her back without a word. Natasha smiled; she was settling into her role and accepting Natasha’s demands with great ease. This was going perfectly.

Natasha swung her hips over Hermione’s head, straddling her and pressing her cunt down against her face. She didn’t even have to prompt her to start licking, as Hermione’s tongue began to trace her outer lips right away. Even in those first few moments Natasha could tell that Hermione was no more talented at this than she was at sucking dick. It was entirely possible that this was the first time she’d ever gone down on another woman, and it showed. But it didn’t matter to Natasha. That Hermione was beneath her was all that she needed right now.

“Yes, do your best,” she said, wiggling her hips around and rubbing her pussy against Hermione’s face. Her tongue tried and failed to keep up with her movements. “I doubt it will be enough, but at least you can say you tried, right?” She locked eyes with Harry, and gave him the most smoldering look of which she was capable. He looked back at her with a similar look, and his nostrils flared in arousal. “While you’re trying to work out how you’re supposed to lick a pussy, I’m going to give Harry the best blowjob he’s ever had in his life.”

That was not brag, but a promise. She didn’t know if Hermione was the only lover he’d ever had and the only woman who’d ever sucked his cock, but it didn’t matter. Natasha would blow every other lover he’d ever had out of the water, and show him a level of sexuality and passion that he’d never even dreamed of. Maybe she couldn’t match the time Hermione had spent getting to know him and forming a bond with him, but she could damn sure prove that she was the best woman to please him.

While continuing to sit on Hermione’s face, Natasha bent her body forwards so she could reach Harry’s groin. She was pleased to note that he was already hard again, whether at the promise of her blowjob or at the sight of watching her sit on his girlfriend’s face. Either way it worked to her advantage, as it meant she could go straight for what she really wanted.

There was no wasted time here. She didn’t slowly lick and kiss his cock to warm up, and she sure as fuck didn’t lightly suckle at the tip or attempt to pace herself as Hermione had. Natasha went straight for it right away. As soon as his cock was between her lips she put her head in motion, throwing herself down, launching her mouth down and taking him all the way in. She took him down her throat without a hint of hesitation and without any resistance, and he groaned loudly.

“Holy shit,” he whispered. She liked hearing the awe in his voice at what she could do, but she still wasn’t done showing him all that she was capable of. Natasha didn’t just deepthroat him and be done with it. No, she went so far down that she even got his balls into her mouth at the same time. She literally had taken all of him; every last inch.

“How in the fuck are you doing that?” Harry asked. “Is this some kind of magic?”

Natasha assumed that was a rhetorical question, and it wasn’t like she was in any position to answer him regardless. She just kept sucking, showing him that this was no fluke by holding him down there and humming in her throat, sending vibrations shooting straight up his cock.

“Holy fucking _Merlin!_ ” Harry shouted. They were an odd couple; why did they both use Merlin as some kind of expletive? It was strange, but Natasha didn’t reflect on it for very long. There wasn’t much time to; not with Harry’s cum shooting straight down her throat. There was a lot of it too; more than she’d ever swallowed at once in fact. But Natasha didn’t falter. Hermione had failed to swallow all of his cum, but she would not allow the same to happen to her. She took it all down her throat obediently, not wasting a single drop as she milked all of Harry’s seed straight out of his balls.

She had been rocking her hips back and forth at the same time, taking over for Hermione’s lackluster attempts at eating her out and simply grinding her cunt into the other woman’s face. By the time Harry finally finished cumming and Natasha allowed his cock to escape her mouth, she was jut about there. He was sitting up against the head board and watching in a daze as Natasha reached a climax of her own.

“Yeah, take it!” Natasha shouted. “You weren’t good enough, so I’m going to get off by humping your face! Now _take it_ , you slut!” The words were designed to humiliate Hermione, but they were also a simple exclamation of Natasha’s pleasure. Sucking Harry’s cock better than anyone ever had before and hearing his shock was an incredible high that beat anything any other lover had ever given her, but squirting all over Hermione’s face wasn’t very far behind.

“That was amazing,” Harry said, shaking his head as he stared at her. Natasha grinned at him.

“It was,” she agreed. “But it’s not over yet. We’re only just getting started. And before we do anything else, I think Hermione here needs to learn how to actually use that mouth.”

\--

Hermione had never had another woman go down on her before, and she could count the number of times she'd had a male lover attempt to do so on one hand and still have fingers left over. Obviously she had never attempted to lick another woman before tonight, as this was her first experience sharing a bed with another girl. She wasn't surprised that Natasha hadn't been satisfied with her efforts and had humped her face, and there was a large part of her that got a secret thrill out of the beautiful woman dragging her cunt across her face and using her for her own pleasure. That she'd squirted all over her face had been a fitting finale to an unexpected situation that Hermione had embraced with an eagerness that surprised even her.

But it was even more unexpected when Natasha declared that she would give her a first-hand demonstration of how to eat pussy. She'd settled between Hermione's legs to use her mouth on her, and Hermione gasped mere seconds into her first time having a girl's tongue licking her. It was obvious right away that Natasha was at an entirely different skill level than her, and it was understandable why Natasha had been so unimpressed by Hermione's amateurish efforts.

Hermione had been fumbling around and trying to figure out what to do, but Natasha could have taught an advanced class on the subject. Her lips and tongue seemed to understand Hermione's body even better than she herself did, and then she slid two fingers inside of her pussy as well to enhance her pleasure still more.

Natasha's tongue danced around her clit, and each brush against it made Hermione shake and moan with need. Hermione had tensed when she felt the fingers penetrate her, as her previous experiences with a lover fingering her had left unpleasant memories of awkward stabbing with no technique behind it. It was an entirely different story with Natasha's fingers inside of her though. They curled inwards and stimulated her g spot directly, doing so even more effectively than Hermione herself had ever been able to do when she masturbated.

She'd already known that this woman was something special, but Natasha impressed her and drove her arousal even higher now. By the time Natasha began to lick her clit more directly and purposefully, Hermione had already reached the conclusion that Natasha could demean her, call her a slut and do whatever else she wanted to her so long as she kept making her feel this way.

Her legs shook, she clenched her hands into fists on Harry's bed and she groaned as Natasha got her off so well that it felt like her mind was melting. She squirted all over Natasha's face, but it felt completely different from when Natasha had done so to her a few minutes earlier. Back then Natasha was obviously in control of the situation; she'd humped Hermione's face and used her for her pleasure. But now, even though it was Hermione who got off and Natasha's face that got coated, Hermione still held no illusions about the tables having turned. Natasha was _still_ in control here. She'd gotten Hermione off with her tongue and her skill, pleasing her in a way no one else ever had with their head between her legs.

She was taking complete control of this night and of Harry and Hermione both, and Hermione didn't give a damn. So long as she kept having orgasms as intense as that, Natasha could call her every name she could think of and order her around all she wanted to.

\--

Harry was having the time of his life.

Not only was his pretty best friend showing a side of herself to him that he never expected to be fortunate enough to see, but the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen was actually interested in him, interested in touching him and sucking him and fucking him. And she was a redhead to boot! Maybe Sirius had been onto something with that whole spiel about Potter men and their irresistible attraction to redheads after all.

After all that he’d already seen from her, he half expected Natasha to throw him down, climb on top of him and take him for the ride of his life. He would have been perfectly happy to let her do exactly that if that was her desire, but she actually ceded the moment to Hermione instead. He had a feeling it wasn’t an entirely altruistic gesture on her part though, based on how she’d behaved so far.

Entering Hermione Granger was a surreal moment for him. This was his best friend in the world, the girl who had always been there for him since he was eleven years old, and his dick was actually sliding inside of her pussy. It was a moment he’d thought about, but not one he’d ever thought to feel. He looked down at her as he slowly entered her, and she smiled up at him. He didn’t think she’d ever looked so beautiful. He touched her cheek gently with his hand, and she held his hand as her smile brightened.

“Yeah, we get it; you’re all lovey-dovey with each other,” Natasha drawled, interrupting the moment. “But I don’t think you brought me back here for this, did you? I didn’t come back here with you to watch you make slow, gentle love to each other. When you bring another woman back to your flat for a threesome, you need to be ready to _fuck_ , don’t you think?”

Harry would have been perfectly happy to make love to Hermione, but Natasha’s words drove things forward as they had all night long. Hermione shrugged and nodded up at him from her back, and Harry decided to get serious. It didn’t require much of a change in position. He merely pushed her legs backed, pressed his own legs down onto them and began to move anew.

It was a subtle change in position, but it made all the difference in the world. Really, though, it was Natasha’s words rather than the deeper penetration that got Harry going. The redhead had egged him on, and he rose up to answer her call like a moth being drawn to the flame. With every step they took tonight he swore that he could feel himself being sucked in more and more by this redheaded siren, and it was not a feeling he shied away from. He would follow this woman anywhere if it meant a continuation of this incredible night, and if she wanted him to fuck Hermione hard, that’s precisely what he would do.

There was nothing gentle about the way Harry moved inside of Hermione now. There was no caution or care shown to her. He wasn’t making love to Hermione any longer; now he was _fucking_ her.

Harry was absolutely relentless. Ginny had liked fairly energetic sex, but he’d never gone nearly this hard even with her. Something about knowing that Natasha was watching brought the best out of him and motivated him to give it to Hermione harder than he’d ever dreamed of. The slap of his legs coming down and smacking against her thighs with every huge thrust was a sound he knew he would remember forever, to say nothing of the way she groaned as he took her.

“Yeah, that’s it,” Natasha said. “Fuck her, Harry! Fuck her! _Use her!_ That’s all she’s good for! She’s just a whore, a toy to be fucked until you’re satisfied! So _fuck her_!”

The words weren’t true in the least. Hermione was so much more than just a plaything for him. She was his best friend and the person he trusted most in the world. But at least in that moment Harry could almost believe what Natasha was saying, and he didn’t worry about reassuring Hermione that none of it was true and he treasured her friendship so much. He was too excited to worry about that right now, and he responded to Natasha’s words by fucking Hermione harder still.

Harry fucked Hermione like an animal. He slammed his hips down and shoved his cock deep inside of her with all his might, and every thrust made her grunt in reply. She was so damn tight, and Harry was reminded that she had been just as alone as he had since their break-ups with their respective Weasleys. It wasn’t like she’d been some kind of promiscuous woman before her relationship with Ron either, so this was undoubtedly a harder shag than she could have really been prepared for. If he’d been in a different mindset he might have taken it easier on her, or if nothing else at least checked on her to make sure that she was okay with this.

Taking it easier on her or checking in on her was never on the table for him though, and she didn’t ask for any mercy either. He kept fucking Hermione harder than he’d ever fucked anyone or thought he would fuck anyone, and she was taking it all without saying a word against it.

The bed shook beneath them, but Harry took no notice of it. He didn’t even think about Natasha who was sitting just to his right and watching every second of this with a smirk on her face. Harry discarded everything else except for the feel of Hermione’s pussy squeezing around his cock so tightly, the groans, gasps and grunts he forced out of her, and the sight of her familiar face screwed up in shocked pleasure as she was fucked harder than ever before.

He kept on going until he felt his end coming, and he responded to that by speeding up and putting even more force behind his thrusts. He probably should have pulled out of her to be safe, or at the very least asked her if it was okay, but he didn’t even hesitate. He was too far gone to worry about whether or not she was on the potion, and his world shrank down to driving his cock deep inside of his sexy best friend until he filled her with his seed.

Hermione moaned when he came, but as he felt her tighten around him in climax as he did so he wasn’t sure if her moans and the heated look on her face was because she was having her own pleasure or because the thought of him cumming inside of her excited her. Regardless, she took his cum inside of her pussy until his balls had been emptied, and if the exhausted yet satiated smile could be believed, she was happy to have done so.

\--

“My turn,” Natasha said not long after Harry had finally finished cumming and pulled out of Hermione. She’d done her part in breaking up the more romantic bit of lovemaking the couple had obviously been going for at the start and turned it into something harder and more intense, while also encouraging Harry to go on the offensive and fuck her hard. Now it was her turn, but she had another surprise up her sleeve. She wasn’t going to settle for just showing Harry that she could take a hard fuck better than Hermione.

“How do you want it?” Harry asked. She was pleased that there was no sign of weariness from him. Most men would have been feeling pretty severely drained by this point and in need of a rest, but he still looked more than ready to keep going.

“You just sit up,” she said. “And keep your legs apart. I’ll take care of the rest.”

The look on Harry’s face suggested to her that this was not a common request for him, but he went along with it anyway just as he’d gone along with everything else she’d suggested so far. He sat up and spread his legs apart, giving Natasha the room to move into position to do what she wanted. She sat down on him, but this was not going to be simple cowgirl sex that anyone could have pulled off. Natasha was special, and she was going to prove it to him. She turned her body sideways and did the splits while wrapping one arm around his neck and putting the other behind her for balance, all while lowering herself down onto his cock.

If Harry had been surprised by what she’d accomplished during her oral sex earlier, he was nothing short of blown away by what she pulled off now. He didn’t and _couldn’t_ say anything, but he didn’t need to. She could see the shock written all over his face.

“I’m not like Hermione,” she said as she began to move on him, showing him that this was not merely for show and that she could actually fuck him like this. “With her, you’d have to keep her on her back or take her from behind to have any fun with her, but me? I can fuck you in ways you’ve never dreamed of, Harry. I can pull off positions you’ve never even heard of, and I can blow your fucking mind while doing it.”

Harry just nodded in acknowledgement of what she was saying, because what else could he do? Natasha was giving him no chance to say or do anything else. She was dominating this sexual encounter and showing him what a powerful woman like her could do.

Yet despite the complexity of the position, it would have all been meaningless if she had to sacrifice her ability to make him feel pleasure. Simply holding this position would have been all for show, but Natasha didn’t do that. She bounced on his cock, and she proved just how well she could balance herself by keeping a steady rhythm the entire time.

In a complete contrast to how he’d just fucked Hermione, Harry was only along for the ride this time while Natasha steered the ship. All he did was put his hands on her ass, sit back and watch her work. This was obviously all new to him, but the lust in those adorable green eyes and the way that he moaned revealed that it was not a feeling that he minded in the least.

Natasha felt the same way. She could say in all honesty that she had never enjoyed sex with anyone as much as she was enjoying fucking Harry. That same inexplicable pull that had instantly drawn her to him as she’d been drawn to no one else in her life was still there, only magnified now that she was actually following through on that attraction. She’d taken this man who captivated her for reasons she couldn’t explain and who stoked a fire in her like no one else ever had, and she was showing him that no one would ever be able to fuck him like she could. Their sexual compatibility was off the charts, and Natasha was going to do everything she could to convince him that they could not allow this to end with just one night.

There was so much more that she planned on showing him and so many other positions that she would love to introduce him to should the opportunity present itself, but first she wanted to make sure to finish him off and drive him to the strongest orgasm she possibly could. She could see that it was building up with him; she could see from the look on his face that he was getting close to losing all control but was doing his best to hold back so he could keep feeling this for as long as he possibly could. She smiled and shook her head. She wasn’t about to let that happen.

In response to his desperate attempt to hang on, Natasha made that impossible for him by driving herself down onto his cock even harder and faster. Even while holding her legs apart in the splits she was moving with just as much force as Harry had managed at his best while fucking Hermione. The sound of her body slapping against his was pleasing to her ears, but not nearly as pleasing as his desperate moans when her unyielding fuck broke him.

" _Oh God_ ," Harry grunted. It was a more conventional sort of expletive than she'd heard from him and Hermione so far tonight, and he didn't shout it at the top of his lungs, but that didn't bother Natasha at all. She got what she needed from him. She didn't need him to scream and shout, at least not right now, not when his hips jerked up off of the bed beneath her, his hands squeezed her firm ass as if scrambling for something to cling to, and he exploded so hard inside of her that his eyes rolled back in his head.

There was so much cum that if it weren't for the modifications the Red Room had made to her she was convinced she would have been impregnated on the spot. Natasha was amazed, and thrilled. The more she did with him, the more she understood why she had been so drawn to Harry on that first glance. Somehow she had subconsciously known that he was the one for her; that no one she'd ever known had pleased her as much as this handsome English stranger. And she became more certain than ever that she wanted, _needed_ this to last far longer than just tonight.

She reluctantly pulled herself off of Harry's cock once he'd emptied himself inside of her and had nothing more to give, but in the back of her mind she made a silent vow that it would not be the last time she dismounted this cock, or the last time Harry would fill her up with his cum.

\--

Harry needed some time to recover before he was ready for more. He was human.

But with the most beautiful woman he'd ever met and the closest friend he ever had (who also happened to be a very sexy woman) sharing his bed, Harry still found the strength to go again when Hermione indicated she'd like more. Even he wasn't really sure where he was getting it from; he'd never managed more than three orgasms in one night, so he was blowing right by his previous record. But rather than question where this stamina was coming from, he just enjoyed its benefits and thanked Merlin that he could still go when Hermione rolled onto her belly and spread her legs for him.

"Wear her out, Harry," Natasha barked, sitting close by and playing with her breast as she watched. "Fuck her! Fuck her like the slut that she is! That's all she's good for! She's just a toy to use for your pleasure!"

Harry didn't exactly agree with what Natasha was saying, but it was pretty sexy to hear her say it. He looked over at her eager, wicked smile as he was moving his hips forward to penetrate Hermione, and this wound up being a big mistake. Thanks to his distraction his aim was off, and while he _did_ succeed in penetrating Hermione again, it wasn't where he'd intended to.

Hermione screamed in what was undeniably pain, and Harry's eyes bugged out when he realized that he'd slid his cock inside of her bum rather than going back inside of her pussy as he'd meant to.

"Shite!" he said. "I'm sorry, Hermione! I'll just pull right out!"

He genuinely attempted to do so, but thanks to both his haste and the slickness of their sweat he stumbled, lost his balance and accomplished the exact opposite of what he was trying to do. Rather than pulling out of her arse, he pushed it even deeper inside of her.

"Fuck!" he muttered. Hermione writhed and gasped beneath him, but then she moaned as well. Harry heard it, though he felt like it must have been a mistake.

"Did you hear that, Harry?" Natasha said. "She likes it. She _likes_ having your cock in her ass, so why are you even thinking about pulling out? Fuck her!"

She had a point. Harry pulled back slowly, but rather than removing his cock from Hermione's arse he pushed it back in. She groaned again, and he couldn't tell if it was out of pleasure, pain or both, but the one thing that was certain was that she didn't ask him to stop or pull out of her bum.

If Hermione couldn't take it and asked him to stop, Harry of course would obey that request. But until and unless that happened, he was going to keep it up. He continued to thrust his cock into Hermione's arse, which he hadn't been aiming for but was now incredibly happy to be inside. As much as he tried to take it easy on her, his desire overwhelmed him and he found himself fucking her arse far harder than he really should have.

That didn't seem to bother Hermione. Far from it in fact. This was completely unplanned and she might very well be experiencing pain and discomfort from this rough buggering, but she was definitely moaning as well. And if he needed any more of an indication that she was enjoying having him fuck her arse, it was right there in how she groaned and came around his cock after only a couple of minutes of being buggered. And he wasn't the only one who noticed it.

"You're cumming, aren't you, Hermione?" Natasha asked.

" _Yes_!" his best friend shouted hoarsely.

"Good girl," Natasha replied. "I knew I was right about you." She patted the top of Hermione's busy head in an obviously patronizing way. "What a slut."

\--

"That was amusing,” Natasha said as she moved Harry onto his back and had him bend his legs at the knees. "Congratulations on fucking her ass, Harry. But now I'm going to show you what I can do."

She wouldn't let Hermione do anything without doing it herself, and doing it better. She'd taken an assfuck, so Natasha would take one as well. But she would do so in her own way, and yet again show Harry that she was the one for him. She didn't flop over onto her belly and offer herself up to be used. She sat down on him, lowering her ass onto his cock while putting her hands on his thighs behind her for balance, and lifted her legs up. "Hold me by the back of the knee," she said. Harry did as directed, holding her legs up and otherwise letting her control everything.

Natasha had never really enjoyed anal sex all that much, but somehow even taking Harry's cock in her ass turned her on. If she could get excited even from this, he was _definitely_ the one for her. She lifted herself up off of his cock and dropped back down, never moving all the way off of him and instead focusing on driving him as deep inside of her as she could as often as she could.

She was being reckless here; anal sex simply wasn't meant to be like this. She was dropping down onto him so hard and taking him so deep inside of her ass that she was straddling the line between simple rough anal sex and legitimately tearing her insides. Natasha didn't care. She was ensnared by her own desire now; she was too lost in her commitment into pleasing Harry and proving that she could fuck him better than anyone else, even his own girlfriend that he clearly was so in sync with. She drove herself down onto him so hard that even her body, trained in the Red Room and further honed with SHIELD and the Avengers, was stretched to its limit.

Harry's anal sex with Hermione had been brief yet intense, but this was in another category entirely. It didn't last long, but it was the most intense sexual experience of Natasha's life. She could hear the grunts from Harry as she fucked her ass down onto his cock and gasps from Hermione as she watched in awe, but Natasha ignored both of them. She was concerned only with giving Harry the most extreme and powerful bit of anal sex he'd ever had.

Her success was solidified when she heard the way Harry groaned from deep in his throat as her repeated manic thrusts took their toll on him and forced him to cum inside of her ass after a few brief yet frenzied minutes. While he'd definitely enjoyed himself every time he'd done anything with Hermione tonight, Natasha had never heard a sound like _that_ from him thanks to anything his girlfriend did. It was only her that had forced such sounds out of him, because it was only her that could fuck him like this.

It was working.

\--

They kept going throughout the night, taking occasional breaks before coming back in for more. It was Hermione who was the first one to drop for the night. She collapsed onto her face on the side of the bed, covered in cum and Natasha's pussy juice, clearly unable to take any more.

"What do you say, Harry?" Natasha asked him. She was breathing heavily and her skin was covered in the same mixture of sweat, semen and pussy juice as Hermione's, but there was still some desire left in her eyes. "You got enough left for one more round?"

Harry's body was screaming no. His muscles ached, his lungs burned and his dick had cum more in this one night than not just any other night in his life, but any _week_ that he could remember. By now he was convinced that his magic was working to overcome his fatigue and give him more stamina (not to mention semen) than he would have otherwise had, but even his considerable magical reserves were tapped out by this point. He was ready to drop, and curling up on his bed and snoring like Hermione was currently doing sounded wonderful to him.

"I'm game if you are," he said to Natasha. He might be exhausted beyond belief, and he had no doubt that his body was going to make him pay for this tomorrow, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye to this redheaded siren just yet. He didn't know what the future held for them; they hadn't discussed anything beyond her coming back to his flat and engaging him in the wildest night of his life. Maybe she would be gone when this was all over and he would never see her again in his life, and if that happened to be the case he wanted to keep going with this beautiful seductress for as long as his body would allow.

"Bring it on," Natasha said. She climbed into his lap and began to fuck him, taking charge as always. She'd shown him all sorts of exotic sex positions tonight, and it seemed that she'd run through so many that she had to go back to basics now. Either that or she was too tired for anything more complex. He wasn't complaining though. Any sex with this woman could never be anything short of amazing.

She rode him with a surprising amount of vigor at first considering how much energy they'd already spent, though maybe he shouldn't have been surprised by now. She bounced on him hard, and her bum slapped down against his sweaty thighs with enough force to remind him of just how strong this woman was. At the beginning it felt like this was going to be just like all of their other sexual encounters thus far, meaning it would be hot and heavy and intense, and he was completely fine with that.

But somewhere along the way it shifted. Harry wasn't sure when exactly it happened, and he doubted Natasha could have answered the question either. There was just something about her face, the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen even while covered in sweat and made even more so with the happy little smile she wore as she rode him, that softened him (figuratively, that is; his cock remained up for the challenge.) The lust and attraction that had been there from the moment he'd seen her was still there, strong and fierce as ever, but there was something else that welled up inside of him now to run alongside it.

From the look in her eyes he could tell that she felt it too. Her smile remained, but it changed into something else, something deeper. Her hips slowed, and she rode him more gently. Even though she'd been leading the way the entire time, some impulse led him to sit up, take her into his arms and roll her over onto her back. Natasha allowed it, and clung to him with her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist while he began to move.

It was slow; much slower than anything he'd done with her so far tonight. It was far closer to how he'd first started with Hermione, before Natasha had intervened and all but demanded that he pick up the pace and fuck her hard, and it stirred a similar feeling inside of him. That felt strange and out of place, because Hermione was someone he'd known since he was eleven years old and had grown close to over the last decade, while he'd only met Natasha tonight. Why should he feel that same sort of fondness while he looked down into the face of this woman who had walked up to their table, made herself comfortable and dragged both he and Hermione into this crazy whirlwind of lust that had swept both friends up?

But it was there, and it felt right as he smiled down at her and slowly worked his cock back and forth inside of her. Natasha didn't mind this slower, softer side of sex with him, and neither did he. She smiled up at him and moaned softly as he pulled his cock back and gradually pushed it back inside of her, filling her up with his cock even if he didn't rush to do so. The pleasure was still there even if they weren't in any hurry to make it happen, and the rush of affection towards her that flooded through his system only made it better. 

Despite his fatigue Harry felt like he could make love to Natasha just like this for hours, and it wasn’t solely because they were taking it slow and being gentle with each other for the first time all night. The other reason that he could keep going was that there was something inside of him that drew him to Natasha, and it wasn’t purely physical. She was the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen, yes; more beautiful than Fleur even. But it was about more than that. As he slowly worked his hips back and forth and made love to Natasha, he was struck by the urge to say and do whatever he had to do to make sure that he could continue doing so for the rest of his life.

“Yes, Harry,” Natasha whispered. “Oh, yes! That’s so good!” She tenderly ran her hands up and down his back, a far cry from how she’d squeezed him, scratched him and dominated him throughout the night. Her voice lacked any of the fervor of earlier as well, but that was only in keeping with this new direction they’d gone in. Until now she’d been fierce and commanding, but now she was gentle and loving. Both were her, he knew. That strength and heat she’d displayed was no act, but neither was this. She was fierceness and tenderness, depravity and passion, lust and love all rolled into one.

“I’m going to cum,” he said whilst nuzzling her neck and maintaining his slow but steady thrusts deep inside of her perfect pussy.

“Yes,” she whispered, rubbing his back again and slowly working her way up. “Do it, Harry. Cum inside of me.”

It wasn’t like he’d been waiting for permission, as he’d cum inside of her many, _many_ times by this point, but he still loved hearing her say it, especially with the passion he could hear in her voice. Amazingly, she wanted him to cum inside of her every bit as much as he wanted to do so.

Who was he to keep her waiting? Harry gave one final big push until his cock was buried balls deep inside of his lover and then groaned as what was sure to be his final orgasm of the night hit him.

Hands suddenly yanked on his hair and pulled his head up, but it wasn’t because Natasha had a change of heart and wanted to go back to the demanding tone of earlier. She’d pulled his head away from her neck only so she could press her lips against his in one more kiss. This too was different from all the kisses they’d shared throughout the night. She kissed him tenderly. She kissed him not like a woman who was here to have a night of uninhibited marathon sex, but like a woman who wanted to pour all of the passion she felt for her lover into her lips. Harry moaned and kissed her back, matching and returning her passion.

He wasn’t the only one who’d gotten off thanks to this slower and more emotional finale. While Natasha was kissing him he could feel her pussy tighten around him as she got one final climax of her own, and it made Harry happier than he could say. This was the most pleasurable and erotic night of his entire life, and while Hermione certainly had her part to play in that as well, they all knew that it would have never happened without Natasha. If she hadn’t shown up and approached them he and Hermione would have passed a pleasant evening at the pub as friends as they did every Friday, and he would have come back to his flat, checked on the day’s quidditch scores and gone to bed alone. Natasha was the reason his night had been spent having an unforgettable threesome with his best friend and the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen rather than finding out how badly the Chudley Cannons had been slaughtered, and he wanted to do all that he could to reward her for walking into his life and flipping it upside down.

The amount of cum he pumped inside of her was admittedly not quite as large as some of his earlier orgasms, but considering how long he’d been at this and how many times he’d cum already he did not feel any shame about this. It was still a more than adequate amount, and she sure as hell didn’t seem disappointed in any way when he had finally finished.

“Are we done now?” he asked as he pulled his cock out of her. She chuckled weakly and nodded.

“You wore me out, Harry,” she said. He had a moment of panic when she shifted and he thought she would get out of the bed, get dressed and leave now that they were done, but she snuggled into his side instead.

“Good,” he said, already yawning as his fatigue caught up to him. He vaguely registered the weight of her head on his chest, and he only just got an arm over her shoulders before sleep took him.

\--

Natasha woke up sore as hell, and with a pair of arms hugging her from behind. Her first instinct was to throw the arms off and assume a fighting stance, but then the events of the previous night caught up to her and she relaxed.

She shifted slightly, and a rather high-pitched groan of protest came from the person whose arms were around her. That was too feminine to be Harry, which left only one likely possibility. She turned her head around enough to make out Hermione’s head of brown hair, even bushier than usual as she slept off their bit of marathon sex. Natasha felt a bit guilty as she felt the brunette hold her. She’d gotten a bit territorial last night in trying to fight off her jealousy and prove to Harry that she was better for him than his girlfriend. She couldn’t really say she regretted it, considering how incredible the night had gone, but she felt like she should probably apologize to Hermione once she woke up.

She frowned when she realized that Harry was not in the bed with them, but she’d only just registered that fact when he came into the bedroom wearing only a pair of boxers and carrying a plate of something that smelled delicious. He smiled when he saw the two women spooning in bed.

“Hi there,” Natasha said. “Something smells good.”

“Morning,” he greeted. “I made eggs, if you’d like some. I figured I’d bring ‘em to you, since Hermione didn’t look like she wanted to let go when I got up.” Natasha chuckled and nodded.

“That sounds great,” she said. “Damn, you can fuck like that _and_ you can cook? Keep it up and I’ll never want to leave.” She kept her tone light, but she was probing him to see how he would react.

“Then don’t,” he said immediately. “You can stay as long as you want, believe me.”

“I just might take you up on that,” she said. Then she frowned. “But will Hermione be okay with it?”

“Yeah, of course,” Harry said slowly. “Why wouldn’t she be?”

Did she have to spell it out? “I mean, you guys obviously have something special. I wouldn’t want to ruin it.” She was surprised to realize that she meant it. She wanted Harry; she wanted him badly. But not at Hermione’s expense. Hell, she might want Hermione too.

“Hermione and I have always had a special connection, yeah,” Harry said. “But what we did last night, with you? That was something brand new for us. And I guess we’ll have to check with Hermione and see what she thinks, but I think I know her well enough by now to say that she doesn’t want you going anywhere either.” He smirked as Hermione’s arms tightened around her waist. “I think her grabbing you like you’re her favorite teddy bear speaks for itself.”

“Then maybe I’ll stick around,” she said, smiling. He returned her smile, balanced the plate in his hand carefully and leaned over the bed to kiss her. Natasha kissed him back and cupped his cheek, careful not to disturb his balance lest he drop that plate of food. She’d worked up quite an appetite, and with her own lack of cooking skills she wouldn’t get a better breakfast than this if the taste matched the smell.

She was pretty sure her successful flirting had convinced her target that he was safe, but she was pretty sure SHIELD was going to need to send someone else in anyway. Her workaholic tendencies had allowed her to accumulate a lot of vacation time, and this seemed like a good time to use it all. This felt like the beginning of something new and wonderful and life-changing, and she was going to stick around to foster it and help it grow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
